


Idle Hands

by spiralicious



Series: 100th Special Challenge Table E [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100th Special Challenge, Community: fffc, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Rowena/Ruby if you squint, Table E, The Author Regrets Nothing • The Author is also drunk, Witches, mentions of severed finger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Rowena and Ruby have a busy night. Ruby learns something new.
Series: 100th Special Challenge Table E [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807858
Kudos: 2
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020, Froday Flash Fiction Regular Challenges 2020





	Idle Hands

Rowena stood precariously on her tiptoes at the edge of the step stool. Her delicate fingers tied the last bundle of rosemary to the hanging stick to dry with the others. Not a hair on her head was out of place and under her fingernails were shockingly clean, considering the earlier late night digging that happened not that long ago. She half hummed, half sang something that could have once been a nursery rhyme, but anyone old enough to remember surely would have been dead by now. The one clear line that Ruby was able to catch was, “and some rosemary for spite.”

Ruby stopped the gentle hand movements that were making the severed finger spin in little circles in the air. Her hands never did come as clean as Rowena's. At least she'd managed to keep the finger afloat, instead of dropping it in her distraction. “I thought rosemary was for remembrance?”

“Oh, my petal, that's what they want you to think.” Rowena hopped down from the stool and wiped her already clean hands on her dirty apron. She sighed. “I have so much to teach you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> FFFC: Table E: Weird AO3 Tags: 26. The Author Regrets Nothing • The Author is also drunk  
> FFFC: Regular Challenge: 20.17: Random


End file.
